


The Forgotten Power (A Legend of Zelda fanfiction) GanondorfxOriginalcharacter

by Melby



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Ganondorf Dragmire, Inspired by The Legend of Zelda, a long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melby/pseuds/Melby
Summary: I know it's not the typical Ganondorf and you fanfiction but please, give it a chance.***An ancient curse was born anew to bring death and destruction upon Hyrule once again.This time, no one was deemed strong enough to seal Ganon away. The sight of the nearly dead hero chosen by the Master Sword and the princess, the descendant of Goddess Hylia, fatally wounded, made Prim attempt to save what’s left of Hyrule. It was then her power awakened. A powerful force, the very opposite of pure hatred. The power of pure love.***Follow the story of Prim Agape, a normal hylian girl, or that's what she believes. Unaware of her fate, she grows up in the ruins of Hyrule as with each passing year an indescribable desire to venture up to the floating castle grows within her. On her 18th birthday, she embarks on a journey that would become bigger than herself.(I do not own any of the characters related to “The Legend of Zelda” franchise, they belong to their respective owner and I only use the concept of the world they’ve created and the characters within it for entertainment purposes only. Minor characters I add that does not match up with any character from the franchise is my own creation.)
Relationships: Ganondorf/Original Female Character(s), Ganondorf/You
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

It all began so very long ago before time existed. The three golden goddesses whose names have been lost to time had created the world that would come to be Hyrule and descended to Heaven. Goddess Hylia was given the task to save the world from evil in times of need. Different tribes settled on the vast area of unused land, thriving by the nourishment the golden goddesses bestow upon this world. The presence of the Triforce, the very power of the golden goddesses themselves, enticed the darker forces to invade Hyrule. It was Demise, the Demon King, who sought this power to destroy the gods he so hated. In his search, he brought enough destruction to force the Goddess to retreat high up to the sky along with the remaining population of the now very dangerous land. He would be the very source of upcoming disasters and blight as he put Hyrule under a terrible and devastating curse upon his defeat to the hylian hero, Link, and Goddess Hylia who sealed him away.

The Goddess, who now feared the curse would incarnate the hatred and evil Demise once had, sacrificed herself by giving up her immortal form and also reincarnate into a mortal body in order to wield the Triforce of Wisdom as the Hero and his descendants would wield the Triforce of Courage and together seal the curse once it resurfaced. Many centuries passed as the city in the sky descendent back to the surface of Hyrule and the tribes shaped each part of the world to their taste. This prosperity and peace in Hyrule did not last any longer as the birth of a male Gerudo slowly led to the curse feared for so long. The hylian royal family knew what they had to do. The princess who carried the blood of the Goddess unlocked her sacred power and with the aid of the descendant of the Hero, they sealed him before too much damage could be done. This repeated once every 500 years until 2000 years passed from the first awakening of the curse.

Now millennials pasted without the curse awoken. The history of the events thousands upon thousands of years ago faded into a legend that only very few still believed in and fight every day to be prepared for, in the event of a war. This included the hylian royal family and the Sheikah tribe as well as the Gerudo as they have not forgotten the loss of a male which had not been born since the sealing of their previous king. This of course shook many civilians with fear when a new Gerudo male was born. The royal family tried to keep a close eye on him but to no avail as the old twin sisters of Gerudo who became the young boy’s adoptive parents as well being powerful witches sealed Gerudo from the outside world with powerful sandstorms raging for years until the male grew up to be known and feared in the future as Ganondorf Dragmire.

This incarnate of Ganondorf was highly intelligent, very manipulative, and dangerously strong and powerful. He deceived the royal family that he was of no threat and would follow their every command for five long years as he also tried to forge a relationship with the other tribes of Hyrule which did not work as well as he planned. Three of these tribes were guardians of the Triforce, each one protecting their own piece of the dangerous and sacred power. When Ganondorf could not obtain any of the pieces despite the royal family not involving themselves, he set the plan he had been working on ever since he could come out of hiding from the Gerudo desert. After the assassination of the king and sealing the princess inside a stasis crystal, he took over the throne as his minions overpowered the hylian army as well the settlements nearby. This led to the appearance of the Hero who had to collect all of the Triforce pieces in order to break the seal on the princess as well to be able to defeat Ganondorf.

But this was all part of his plan, Ganondorf knew the Hero would confront him with the Triforce in his pocket. The Triforce was easily taken from Link, a teenage hylian who was not even wielding the half of the power of the Master sword since Ganondorf massacred the sages who were the only ones able to give the blade power to defeat him. The princess, however, broke free of her seal and took a hold of the Triforce when Ganondorf was distracted by Link. Her wish was to freeze time inside the castle, not allowing neither of the three to leave and immortalizing them until “a power which could seal or even weaken the curse to the state it’s no longer a threat” would enter the castle. This led to anyone inside the castle, monster or hylian to be pushed back by a massive force as the castle began to rise from the ground to a level no one could reach, awaiting the one the princess wished upon the Triforce. A power equal or even superior to Demise’s curse would not be able to come to rescue the wounded princess, the brink of death Hero, or furious Ganondorf until 300 years later.

In the confusion of a floating Hyrule Castle, the monster rampaged more than ever when there was no leader to instruct them which led to a full out war between monsters and demons against all the tribes of Hyrule. It ends in a bloodbath, both sides with heavy losses and the once beautiful kingdom and flourishing land of Hyrule was now in ruins, blood stained the once green fields and the surviving tribes and civilians made their home close to the castle to prevent monsters to be too close to it as the voice of the princess told them about her wish. This led to a unified New Hyrule with all the different tribes living together as one. The monsters held their distance, watching from afar of the corners of the land, awaiting their master and lord to come back and command their next move.

Now is when the story of Prim Agape will take place, 300 years later of these events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Message!!!
> 
> Before you comment that I got the whole timeline wrong and the details of the franchise’s story as well, know this: I am VERY well aware of that. This is my take on the TLoZ storyline, mixing the timelines to my preferred taste to match what I am writing to add logic to the fanfiction I have in my head. So, I warn you now, DO NOT take my take of the TLoZ storyline to be true because it is not! If I see any comment regarding that issue or other problems that I have already mentioned, I will delete them!
> 
> P.S  
> The Prologue is important to read if you want to know what the hell happened to the Hyrule Prim is living in!


	2. The Book of Legend

It was on a warm, summer night when Prim was born. She was found crying by the edge of the Lost Woods. A couple who could not bear children decided to take care of this poor baby. They gave her the name Prim because of how delicate and fragile she was, lying loosely wrapped in a green tunic, almost blending in with ground where they found her. Her second name became Agape upon her fifth year when her surrogate parents realized how much love and genuineness she emitted. Sadly, the father became ill when Prim was at the age of 9. He began to get violent, throwing tantrums at the smallest of things, even hitting the child he swore to protect, almost killing her, which resulted in the execution of the father and Prim to be in a coma for 6 months. During that time, only the closest friends Prim had made prior helped and support the mother as well as taking care of Prim when the mother passed away in grief halfway through Prim’s coma.

It was during this coma, Prim found herself in a huge room with what looked like a throne she had seen on fairytale books. She met a girl, around 18 years old, with long blond hair and blue-green eyes. She looked like she was in pain, as Prim tried to reach out her hand to her, the girl vaporized and instead she saw a boy roughly around the same age as the blonde girl. He was kneeling, his left hand held a tight grip on a sword that shone with divine light. His whole torso and arms were covered in blood. Before she could reach out to him he also disappeared in a cloud of mist. Now, Prim could hear the distant sound of a deep growl. It did not scare her as the sound came closer, it sounded sadder and more desperate than intimidating. As she turned to face whoever did the noise, she was met with eyes burning with golden flames and the hair of crimson red covering the little girl’s field of vision. Something drew her closer to this person. Prim felt an urge to help him or something really bad would happen to everybody. This man was the only one she could reach her hand out to. The face of confusion and anger washed his face.

Prim placed her tiny hands on the man’s head, stroking his hair which felt oddly very warm but not enough to burn. She leaned in to whisper in his ears:

“Hold on a little longer, I will help you. I will save everyone.” She said, her childish heroic sentence made her smile wide as if she was sealing the promise with it. Before the man could utter any words, Prim’s eyes got covered with black fog and all she could hear was her own heartbeat. She woke up from her long sleep, only remembering fragments of the dream. She looked at the end of the bed to see her friend, Kolin, sleeping soundly on the rear end of her bed. The memories of her father hit her like lightning and made her body jolt. The sudden movement woke Kolin up as he drowsily smiled to her before waking up completely to see his friend finally awake. He told everything that happened after Prim fell to her long slumber while avoided to mention the passing of the mother and instead told her to be careful around the other residents as they think Prim is bringing misfortune as she was the child found outside the cursed Lost Woods. Her heart weight heavier and heavier as time passed on. The news of her deceased mother, the glares from her neighbors, even some of her friends forced to cut ties with her or they will too be affected by the snickers and sneers from the people of New Hyrule.

This went on for many dreadful years, Prim barely could keep herself alive to her 15th birthday. The only one willing to help her and stood up to her during this time was Kolin, a hylian boy with pitch-black hair and blue eyes. It was by tradition in New Hyrule that any child upon turning 15 years old regardless of where they come from or what acts they have caused in the past had the right to read the book of legend. That book was what kept the 300 years old settlement together. Knowing that now maybe she will get some answers, maybe why she had the weirdly real dream in her coma four years prior and if it had some kind of meaning. On the early morning of a summer day, Prim woke up with more energy than usual. It was today she will learn everything the adults knew, maybe now she could get the answer to why people seemed to hate her even though she’s done nothing wrong. She pulled on the only outfit she had, her mother’s old clothes. They were still very big but very sturdy and comfortable. She hurried to get to the chief that retains the peace of the southern part of New Hyrule which Prim resides in. Hoping she didn’t come too early (Prim wanted to avoid the gazes she gets when going outside in broad daylight) she carefully knocked on the door. Waiting patiently for any sounds inside the house, she knocked again, harder this time. Someone seemed to have fallen from a high place as the loud thud could be heard from the outside.

“AOOUCH!!” a high-pitched voice shrieked, you knew exactly who it was. It was Evena, a female zora who had lived for more than 200 years. Prim heard clumsy footsteps getting closer to the door and finally, it opened. Evena was one of the few to not snarl at her but instead gave her a warm smile.

“O-oh? Hello, little hylian. Don’t you think it’s a tad too early to visit someone?” she said, her voice was very annoying, even for Prim who is not very easy to annoy.

“I’m sorry, Chief Evena, but I am 15 years old now so I would like to read the book of legend.” She stated, determined to read the book no matter what the old zora said. As if the zora now suddenly recalled her sober side, she hurriedly went to get the book and tossed it to Prim.

“Come back with it before nighttime okay?” the chief said and closed the door when she nodded back as a response. Wow, now she could finally read the book everyone else had read! Sprinting back to her rundown house, she sat on her bed, put the torn blanket around her, and slowly opened the well-worn pages of the book she had waited years to be able to read. The titles alone gave a lot of answers when she opened the first page which credited each chapter with their title as the main topic.

  1. _Ganondorf Dragmire, the Betrayer and evil mastermind._



  1. _Princess Zelda’s last wish._



  1. _The Triforce but there’s a fourth piece?_



  1. _Bringing back the throne._



  1. _Another end to Demise’s curse._



There were only five chapters but the book was rather thick and heavy and Prim knew there was a lot of information to get out of this book. Turning the page, a chill ran down her spine. The entire page was covered with the image of the very same redhaired man she saw in her dreams. His golden eyes pierced her gaze and the shoulder-length hair gave a wild look to this mysterious man. His skin was darkly tanned with a hint of green and the forehead crest seemed to be made of dark gold, a material rarely found but some clumps of it existed, belonging to the richest and talented families. Prim couldn’t help but feel a little lost into the man’s golden eyes, it felt like she could see someone else behind them. A presence that strongly contrasted the calm looking man with a feeling of chaos and burning pain throbbing in her chest. She stopped looking at his picture and quickly turned to the next page.

_Ganondorf Dragmire, the incarnate of the ancient curse cast by the Demon King Demise, a Betrayer forever in the eyes of Hyrule but a cunning monster with tricks up his sleeves._

_The only male Gerudo now existing in a place where time is frozen, in a battle which he can not have his victory claimed and his anger never unleashed upon the world._

_But one day, time will start moving again and the battle shall continue. May the Goddesses bless us in the fight against this primal evil._

Then, for about 250 pages, it was written in a language Prim did not understand, continuing the story of this man she feels such a connection to. Frustrated and disappointed she moved over to the next chapter which also only a few paragraphs could be read.

_As all hope seemed lost in the grand battle for justice, quickwittedly the princess takes the Triforce from Ganondorf, wishing for something no one had ever wished for in the history of defeating Ganon. Her wish as she told her people:_

_“Do not fear, I, princess Zelda and the Hero, Link, will not allow Ganondorf to win this war and spread his curse upon our sacred land. I have wished upon the Triforce to stop time in Hyrule castle in order to buy time for the forgotten one to bring down Ganon, maybe even seal him forever as I wish for this cycle to stop. Fear no more as I will protect you and Hyrule from the grasp of evil.”_

_Princess Zelda further instructed the remaining surviving tribes to work together and create a new civilization in wait for the fourth one to save Hyrule from the clutches of Ganondorf’s hands._

Not realizing that the sun already had begun to set somehow, Prim frantically got up from the bed and ran with the book back to the Chief. The zora does not seem to remember having any kind of book of legend in her possession. In terror, the girl turned to the first page and found that the picture of Ganondorf was still there but all other text previously had somehow disappeared. Leaving the chief’s house to avoid more suspicion, Prim walked back to her home, thinking and thinking, wondering and trying to figure out why the content of the book is gone and why no one seemed to remember it, not even Kolin who read some lines of the book with her during the day. Asking herself if maybe they were mocking her again, she could not shake the feeling of uneasiness as she put the book aside, still having the page with the picture of Ganondorf open. No matter what she did, her eyes wandered to the man everyone says is evil. Maybe that’s why she felt such a connection to him? Because maybe, he also is misunderstood like herself? Prim shook her head, exhausted by the day’s events, she slept ever so peacefully as the sky began to shake. The castle was beginning to slowly descend.


End file.
